Rainy Sundays
by Quintessential Queen of Hearts
Summary: Rainy Sundays bring both reminders and chances.


I do not own NCIS; no infringement is intended.

Did anyone else notice that, blink and you would miss it, we'll call it Mcabby flicker in last week's episode? Can't tell you how happy even a hint of Mcabby makes me. Hope it continues.

Please review. It makes my day. You're reviews inspire and propel. Thank you for reviewing.

Great. She was wearing that dress he really liked. Why did she have to keep wearing it? She was hard to ignore in that dress, more so when she was sitting on the edge of Gibbs' desk directly in front of him. They shouldn't even be here. Why did they always end up working Saturdays?

There had to be some kind of law against this torture. Knowing that his own love life could best be currently summed up by the word crickets didn't help either. The closest thing to a date he'd been on in months would be gaming nights with DiNozzo. That was horrifying. On so many levels.

She'd been there for seven minutes, waiting until she could leave and time her exit to perfectly coincide with her evening plans. Finally she slid off Gibbs' desk. He could feel his reprieve building. "I'd best be off. My friend set me up. Can't be late. Be good tonight guys."

Ziva called for her to wait and Abby stopped long enough for her friend to catch her. Then they were leaving in unison but the addition of Ziva didn't help break his concentration. He kept tracking her all the way to the elevator until the last bit of her black heel had crossed out of his line of vision.

Just after the doors had closed on the elevator, Tony had grabbed his attention. "Okay Mcgee, now that the ladies are gone, and Ziva can't get all bent out of shape, video games?" He didn't need another man date with Tony. Entertaining as those occurrences were, he didn't feel like having to keep correcting Tony to ensure he didn't die a hundred times on a virtual battlefield.

"Not tonight." "Where's your Mcsparkle? I want to win. I can't win when you don't play. And it's your apartment. What else are you doing?" "Not tonight. Not in the mood." Tony wasn't letting up that easily. He must not have made alternative plans to fall back on. "When are you not in the mood to commit game murder? You've had that lust for blood since I met you, the young Probie that you were."

He wasn't going to be talked into playing tonight. At least not with Tony. But the day he met DiNozzo couldn't help but pop into his head. "You know, you never admitted that you were wrong?" Mcgee was presented with Tony's DiNozzo charmer smile to accompany his response. "In case you've forgotten Mcgee, I'm never wrong but what are you talking about?"

"The first day I met you. I asked you about Abby. You said she wasn't my type. You were wrong. She is exactly my type. But I'm going to have to accept reality." "Come on Mcgee, you know how she is." Tony tried to keep things light, he really didn't want to be dragged into the constant tug of war that never seemed to stop between two of his best friends.

"That's the problem Tony. I know exactly how she is. I know that she's always ends up hating blind dates. They never end well, but she keeps going. She's never liked a single guy she hasn't met for herself. I probably know her better than anyone else on the planet, maybe even Gibbs. I know everything and she still won't come back. She's never going to be ready. She's never going to want to be serious. Because that's not Abby. And you know the worst part? I wouldn't change a single thing about her. What does that say about me?"

Neither agent said much of anything as they gathered their things to leave. Apparently he had made his point because Tony stopped giving him hopeful glances that he would change his mind. But the decision was made. Mcgee had plans to wallow in his apartment, come what may. Hours later he was beginning to think that this time might be different. Right as he was about to turn off the lights, he heard the knock. The same one he never yet always expected.

Unlocking the door and pulling it open took less than ten seconds but it was still too long. Finally he got it open to find a particularly downtrodden looking Abby. "You don't have plans do you?" He shook his head as she walked past him. "Welcome to my Saturday night in." "It's technically Sunday now Mcgee." She was giving him her I really want a hug but don't know if I should look.

That was a problem he could solve, unlike so many of the others. He wrapped his arms around her. "Want to talk about it?" She shook her head into his shoulder, muffling her voice. "How'd you know?" "Just did." Probably because this happened with shocking regularity every time she'd had a blind date for the past eightish years. Eventually, they broke apart and he waited for her to speak.

"Movie?" She always picked movies. Sometimes she wanted to go to a theatre but mostly she preferred to stay at his place. "It's raining. Let's stay here but a movie is good. What do you want to watch?" "Something scary." Of course she did. "Your scary or everyone else's?" "Very funny Mcgee."

"Well we could go traditional horror or we could tailor the fright to your taste. We could go rom-com." She burst out laughing as he flipped through the dvd cases. He had a eclectic population of films. Mostly left by others since he didn't tend to buy actual disks. Between Tony, Abby and Sarah's contributions you would have thought he had some kind of multiple personality disorder by his movie collection.

He raised his voice to be heard over her giggles. "Okay Abs. We have Legally Blonde, your personal favorite, I'm sure. The Notebook, which I'm going to go ahead and veto. Oh wait, here we go, Sleepless in Seattle. Did you know that Tony has a weird thing for old Meg Ryan movies?" The giggles had stopped. Actually, if he wasn't mistaken he'd heard her voice catch before she went silent.

Abby had been reduced to silence so few times he couldn't remember the last time it happened. He turned back to make sure she was all right and found her staring at him with a strange look playing across her face. "What?" She seemed to shake herself out of her trance and rejoin the present. "Nothing. Nothing, what else have you got Mcgee?" He held up Psycho which was met with a slow nod of approval from Abby.

Once the screen had come alive with black and white he moved back towards where she had curled up on his sofa. As the film began, Abby curled up against his side. There wasn't much Mcgee liked better than nights with Abby. It didn't matter that he could quote the movie from watching it so many times. It was one of her favorites. "Thanks, Timmy." "Of course Abs and anyway, rainy Sundays are the best time to watch Psycho." There was another pause before her response. What had her thinking so much? "You're right, Timmy. I think they are."


End file.
